Spirited Away AU
Spirited Away AU is a popular AU (Alternate Universe) within the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons fandom. In the AU, Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup and Jack Frost play roles from Spirited Away. This can be considered an offshoot to Studio Ghibli AU. About this AU In this AU the four are portrayed as characters from Spirited Away as the trapped human(s), the bathhouse workers or as spirits that soak themselves in the baths' (herbal) waters or ride the train. Featured Characters The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III For Hijack he's cast a male version of Chihiro or as Haku with Toothless as his dragon form. He can even be cast as a male Lin. Jack Frost Fans have cast Jack as the homeless River spirit, Haku as he helps a young human girl/boy survive the witch of the bathhouse (for spirits) clutches until he could return the Ogino family home. Jack is also portrayed as the lonely masked monster/spirit No Face. Merida DunBroch Merida can be cast as Chihiro Ogino for both the Jarida and Meripunzel pairings or the bathhouse worker that helps the shy human, Lin. Rapunzel Corona Rapunzel is portrayed as Chihiro Ogino (also known as Sen when the witch changed her name), as she works for Gothel as ' Yubaba' so she wouldn't turn her into a pig and until Gothel's apprentice comes back to set her free. She is sometimes portrayed as a female Haku for Meripunzel. Extra Characters Hiro Hamada Hiro can be cast a male Chihiro, with Baymax (or Yokai) as the lonely monster/spirit No-Face and Mochi as Yubaba's baby son, Bou in mouse/animal form. Mother Gothel Young Gothel is cast as ' Yubaba', the Witch that owns the Bathhouse, while old Gothel plays her twin (kind) sister, Zeniba (also known as Granny to Chihiro). Nicholas St. North North is the six armed boarder man, Kamaji. He helps the witch's apprentice and gets one of the bathhouse workers (that brings him and his little workers food) to keep the young human safe in their world. Taking care of the child allowed him and his workers to take a shine to him/her. Known Examples Fanfiction Mockup Art Fanart Tumblr nnnuhwXN9R1qchwhlo3 540.png|Jack as Haku Tumblr nnnuhwXN9R1qchwhlo2 540.png|Rapunzel as Chihiro Tumblr nnnuhwXN9R1qchwhlo1 540.png|Jackunzel: Spirited Away No-Face Is Here. By Ever-Everafter.jpg 11351562 1687004214864763 655966582 n.jpg|Hijack: Spirited Away tumblr_morlx0Ziha1s6v7hlo1_500.png|Jarida: Spirited Away Spirited Away AU By Ally-The-Fox-20.png|Meripunzel: Spirited Away Spirited Away Hijack Au By Horses-N-History.png Family (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg|The DunBrochs as the Oginos Meeting (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg You Can't Be Here! (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg|Rapunzel as Haku Hurry! (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Water! (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg|Merida as Chihiro Eat (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg ~Romantic Walk~ (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Surprise (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Hiding (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Excuse Me (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Coal (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Feed The Fire (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Disagreement (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Dinner (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg|Hiccup as Lin AH! (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Bribery (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Come On Then (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Elevator (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Up Or Down (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg In! (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Lizard Time (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg You'd Make A Fine Little Pig (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Job (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Stupid Oath (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Merida Is Slightly Worried (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg You Asked For Me (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Down (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Down The Stairs (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Acceptance (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg None Happy Ladies (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg The Smell Will Disappear (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Hiccup Got The Short Straw (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg A Perfect Idea (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Duo (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg You Did It! (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Clothes (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Question (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Found One! (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg You Okay (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Rapunzel (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Transformation (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Lights Out (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Meet Me At The Bridge (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Morning (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Thank You (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Outside (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg No Face (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg|Jack as No Face Bow (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Follow Me (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Pigsty (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Worried (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg You Don't Remember Your Name (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Onigiri (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Running (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Asleep (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Blanket-Pillow (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Where Did You Run Off To (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Cleaning (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg The Big Tub (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Slippery Slip (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Clean Up (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Scrubbing The Filth Away (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg The Guest Is On His Way (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg What's A Foreman (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg The Foreman (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Hello There (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Water Token (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Filling The Tub (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg What's In This Water (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Let Go Of The Rope (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Merida And Jack (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg No Thanks... (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg The WATER! (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Yubaba's Calling (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg First Job (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Hands Down (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Payment (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Ekk (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Don't Make Him Wait (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Huh (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Stiff Walking (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Mer! (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Spoiled Food (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Ooze (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Daub Flood (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Goo To The Waist (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Find The Opening (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg More Water (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Moving (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Bad Breath (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Water (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Ah You.. (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Flooding (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Water Non-Stop (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Thorn (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Dump Affirmative (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Just One More Pull (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg River God (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Dumpling (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg Gold! (Spirited Away AU) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg tumblr_o24yzsW0TL1si4ewso1_1280.jpg|link=http://zhe-lazy-fox.tumblr.com/tagged/Spirited-Away-AU tumblr_o24zd1jgzs1si4ewso1_1280.jpg tumblr_o253d4Om7y1si4ewso1_1280.jpg Category:AUs Category:The Big Four